Fear (Traduction)
by Tristana702
Summary: Plusieurs années sont passées, Jace et Clary vont avoir un enfant mais Jace est toujours hanté par les souvenirs de Valentin. [Traduction d'un écrit de StarTraveler]


Coucou ! Après un trèèèèèèèèèès long moment d'absence (je m'en excuse d'ailleurs, mais j'écris plus souvent sur papier que sur mon ordinateur et je ne poste rien avant d'avoir complètement fini une fiction et comme je suis en train d'en écrire une (ou trois), ça prend du temps !) Enfin bon, me revoici avec une traduction de l'univers de Shadowhunters (La saison 2 est enfin là !).  
Rien n'est à moi, et merci à StarTraveler de m'avoir autorisé à traduire ! (son lien est sur mon profil, pour ceux qui lisent en anglais, il y a énormément d'histoires !)

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas Jace… (Sniff…)

Note de l'auteur : Juste une idée qui était dans ma tête depuis un certain temps, première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing. Imbattable !

Note de la traductrice : Je m'ennuyais et je suis partie faire un tour du côté des écrits en Anglais… Et j'ai traduit. (Et j'écoute actuellement la musique du film « The Mortal Instruments »)

* * *

« Fear »

Clary soupira de soulagement quand elle entra dans son lit et qu'elle fut capable de soulager ses pieds de son poids, enceinte de cinq mois, son corps subissait beaucoup de changements et sa mobilité était devenue de plus en plus maladroite.

Jace, son mari depuis maintenant sept ans, était déjà endormi et Clary était prête à le rejoindre.

Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant d'être réveillée en sursaut par des gémissements de terreur.

"Non, non ! Je ne serais jamais un monstre !"

Clary regarda Jace et vit l'expression de son visage à la lumière de la lune. Il était terrifié.

Clary alluma la lumière et soupira, dix années étaient passées depuis cette terrible époque : quand Jace était parti avec Valentin pour les sauver.

Trois mois avaient passé avant de pouvoir le sauver et depuis ce moment ils essayaient de réparer les dommages que Valentin lui avait infligés.

Jace avait eu bien trop de cauchemars pour pouvoir les compter, quand il était dans cet état, Clary avait appris que la meilleure chose à faire était de le laisser tranquille et d'attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul.

Il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'elle attendait un garçon, à partir de là, les cauchemars étaient revenus se venger.

Clary était contente que ce soit eux qui avaient tué Valentin, environ un an après le sauvetage de Jace, deux ans plus tard : ils étaient mariés.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Jace qui pleurait et qui remuait avant de se redresser dans le lit.

Clary savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche trop près tant que ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu ce voile qui montrait qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Rapidement, Jace fut de nouveau dans un état normal. « Clary ? »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. « Je suis là mon Cœur. »

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais en colère, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je vous blessais tous les deux… »

Elle prit Jace dans ses bras. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un bien meilleur homme que cette créature, nous allons briser le cycle. »

Elle sentit Jace pleurer en silence et le laissa faire. Ses larmes furent bientôt taries.

« Jace, tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais génial avec les enfants. »

En effet, Alec, le parabataï de Jace, avait un enfant de deux ans et un autre de six ans et les deux garçons adoraient leur Oncle Jace.

Celui-ci la regarda. « Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Au moment, où je commence à devenir dangereux pour vous deux. Je veux que tu prennes notre enfant et que tu partes sans regarder en arrière. »

Clary acquiesça. « Je te le promets. »

Satisfait, Jace se recoucha et Clary fit de même, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas revenir.

Après avoir vérifié que Jace était profondément endormie, elle appela Magnus.

« Ca à intérêt d'être important, il est trois heures du mat… » Clary l'interrompu.

« Je suis désolée Magnus, est-ce que je peux parler à Alec s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr petit biscuit. » Le surnom que Magnus lui avait attribué la fit sourire et l'Ange sait qu'elle en avait besoin après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Clary ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » La voix d'Alec sonnait inquiète. Clary lui expliqua la situation et Alec soupira avec sympathie. « Je passerais le voir plus tard. »

« Tu es le meilleur. » Répondit Clary avec soulagement puis elle raccrocha.

Elle se rallongea et retomba rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Fin

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me prévenir en cas d'erreur de phrase et surtout… Une petite Review en passant (pour le soutient, je suis en train de passer mon bac blanc) !


End file.
